megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Laplace Mail
The Laplace Mail is an important element in Devil Survivor. The Laplace Mail is a COMP e-mail that gets sent exclusively to the protagonist and his party every morning of the Lockdown. The sender of the Laplace Mail is only identified as "The Observer." The mail holds predictions for what will happen on the day it arrives, which always come true. However, the party makes it a goal to prevent the Laplace Mail's predictions from coming true. The Laplace Mail is apparently a fully automated system, which would explain why it begins to glitch over time (symptoms being the distortion and incompleteness of the mails). It becomes progressively more difficult for the Laplace Mail to properly predict events due to the constant thwarting by the protagonist's party. It suffers from a complete breakdown following the delivery of its last e-mail on the 6th day, in which it explicitly names the original party as among the dead before it self-terminates, listing the cause as "too many invalid parameters." The Laplace Mail and the Death Clock are believed to use what appears to be the same algorithm. The name Laplace is an homage to the French mathematician Pierre-Simon Laplace known for inventing Laplace Transforms which are used to translate and simplify otherwise difficult Differential Equations into easier domains of mathematics. Likewise, the Laplace Mail may translate outer-worldly demonic memos (perhaps even from the future) into comprehensible COMP e-mails for COMP users to understand. Laplace Mails "Day Before" Good morning. Here is today's NEWS. ➀ At around 16:00, a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast. ➁ A large explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown. ➂ At 21:00, a blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area. Have a nice day. Day 1 Good morning. Here is today's NEWS. ➀ Power outages will continue in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote loop through the day. It is unknown when power will be restored. ➁ Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets. All train service is cancelled across all lines. All exits from within the Yamanote loop will be closed. ➂ At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku Bunkyo, a localized blizzard will occur. Three victims will be murdered by a snowman. HaVE a nICE daY. Day 2 GooD moRninG. Here iS today's NEWS. ➀ A monster will appear in Minato-ku Shiba at 17:00. Thanks to the Shomonkai, no people will be killed by it. ➁ A 18:00 in Toyoshima-ku Ikebukuro over 50 people will be killed by a monster. ➂ Throughout the day, sightings of monsters known as demons will be reported. Havvvvve ▉ nicE DAy. Day 3 GGGGGGood morning. Here is todday's NEWS. ➀ At 18:00 in Minato-ku Aoyama Cemetary, Beldr the immortal will be revived. Over 300 casualties will be affected. ▉▉ve a N▉ce day. Day 4 Go000d MMorrrorning. Herre is today▉s NNNNN ➀ At 11:00 in the Toyoshima-ku Ikebukuro underground walkway, a homicide will take place following public persecution against demon tamers. The victim will be Midori Komaki. ➁ At 17:00 outside the Shibuya Station, the Self-Defense Force will fatally shoot a popular rock singer. It is suspected that this is a suicide. ➂ Throughout the day, riots will increase in intensity as relations between demon tamers and civilians become increasingly strained. ➃ The number of suicides increased rapidly today as all social order breaks down. Have a n#oiaseg;oj% Day 5 Go D M▉▉▉ing. H ▉ is tt▉▉▉▉'s Ws. ➀ 12:00 ▉ Kudanshita St tion a body will ▉▉ found drained of all bl--d. Victim identified as Mari Mochizuki. Evid nce ▉f struggle ➁ 13:00 Minato-ku Shiba by Tokyo Tower. More violence against demon tamers. Victim (dead): Keisuke Takashiro Suspect: Tadashi Kaido ➂ All day everywhere Ri▉ts intensify demon tamers become more ac▉ive Ob▉ec▉ives vary ?ve A nice Deat▉! Day 6 The Laplace Mail for Day 6 is dependent on if Haru survives. If she does, the first scenario mail is sent. If not, the latter. Scenario 1 ▉oD M-r- ()g H^r ▉ tod s NEEEEEWS ➀ 18:00 Chiyoda-ku Hibiya P▉▉ Fire in outdo)r concert hall cause unknown Victims killed in fire Protagonist's name] Atsuro Kihara Yuzu Hasegawa many others ♦♦♦♦♦♦''Laplace sys''♦♦♦♦♦♦ ERROR! Prediction unavailable Delivery aborted Cause: Too many invalid parameters. Laplace Mail service cancelled. Ha▉- ? N▉C3 L▉fe! Scenario 2 All day within the Yamanote loop of Tokyo Victims have spent 6 days total in the contaminated zone. Survivors will spend the day quietly hidden. Trivia *The Laplace Mail is named for Laplace's demon, a hypothetical demon created by a French physicist. Laplace's Demon knows everything about the universe at a particular moment, meant to show that all events are predetermined by the past. Laplace, however, never called the subject in question a "demon," but merely an "intellect." *The Laplace Mail makes two mistakes, changing characters' last names. On Day 5, it calls Keisuke Takagi "Keisuke Takashiro," and on Day 6, it calls Yuzu Tanikawa "Yuzu Hasegawa," both names similar to the original. This could be attributed to the Laplace Mail breaking over time. **This is corrected in Overclocked. Category:Devil Survivor